I Will Wait For You
by GurrenLasagna
Summary: Edd moves away from Peach Creek because of his fathers job, with out telling anyone other then his two best friends he was leaving, but returns later during the Second year of high school. But someone is really unhappy with him about leaving with out saying a word.
1. Chapter 1

I will wait for you  
Chapter one

Edd's heart tore into two when his parents informed him of their move, but it's not like he had an option of staying here in the Cal-De-Sac of Peach Creek, His father was offered a Job in Cider City which was a good long ways from here, so far enough that Eddy and Ed's parents would probably not allow them to visit. His parents knew this move was going to be hard for him but the offer was too good to refuse. But Double Dee understood, the money his father was going to make would probably help them out greatly so he told them it was okay, that change might be good for him, even though he knew this was going to be rough on him.

When He told Eddy and Ed about the new giant change that was going to happen in their lives they were devastated. Ed clung to him saying how he didn't want Double Dee to leave, his eyes were teary even, Ed was such a big strong lug, Edd could of swore he heard something snap once he got pulled into the others arms. Though Ed was taking this news very emotionally Eddy's reaction how ever just seemed like he was trying to put on a strong front, threw his voice cracking Eddy simple complained about how he was going to have to change all his scam ideas because they were all planned out to involve three people, now he had to fix them so they worked for two.

Edd didn't feel the need to tell everyone he was leaving, he asked his friends not to tell anyone unless they asked, not because he didn't like them he did, he just because he figured they wouldn't care if he left. One less Ed to worry about screwing them over for jawbreaker money, besides not like he was popular like Kevin or Nazz but over all he enjoyed his time here.. but it was time to move on.  
On the day of Edd's leaving Ed gave him a hug that was bigger then precious one he received when he mentioned he was leaving.

"You won't forget us right Double Dee?" the big guy asked as he crushed Edd in his arms.

"That is a preposterous idea Ed of course I won't forget you guys, I'll miss you everyday." Edd wrapped his arms around the taller male as he spoke returning the hug. "I may make new friends but they won't compare to you guys." Finally Ed stopped clinging to him, but he couldn't blame the big guy they had been friends all their childhood, him leaving was a big deal for them.

"Double Dee, we are going to make sure to email you everyday and keep you up to date on what is going on in our lives and how successful our scams have been going with out you, hopefully it will make it seem like you never left." Eddy told his hatted friend before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him too.

"I'd appreciate that Eddy, I will also email you both and let you know what wild adventures I may get up to in Cider City." as he hugged his shorter friend back his parents informed him it was time to leave.  
"This is it..." He said nervously. He didn't want to leave, he knew everyone here, he knew his way around, he had friends here who loved him. Hell he was probably even going to miss the stuff he hated like the bullying he recieved from Kevin. He frowned and gave his friends both one last hug before his father told him to hurry up because they had to hit the road. His friends looked at him with watery eyes as he waved good bye to them before getting into the car. He watched his friends wave to him as his dad drove away. They waved at him until he was out of view and he waved back until he couldn't see them anymore as they drove away... He hated this move.

It had been a few years but Edd was finally moving back to the Cal-de-sac, Edd was in Gr.10 now, just starting his second year of highschool, he sat in the back seat of his car as his parents sat in the front, his dad got another promotion that required him to be closer to the main company he was working for, which was in Peach Creek, so his parents decided just to move back to Peach Creek. Of course he didn't get his old house or anything but atleast he was going to get to see his friends again. He didn't tell Ed or Eddy about his return though, he wanted to surprise them. He was happy when Eddy kept up with his promise of emailing him, though it wasn't everyday like the small boy said he would. But still the prankster tried.

They had just reached Peach Creek and Eddward felt his stomach flip, he wondered what has changed since he was gone, Did Jimmy get rid of his braces? Did Johnny stop carrying Plank around? Was Sarah still a spoiled brat? Did Kevin and Eddy finally stop butting heads? Eddy didn't really mention anyone else in his emails just stuff that was happening in his and Ed's lives so much was left to be unanswered.

As they pulled into their new driveway that lead to their new house all the butterflies in his stomach faded, He got out of the stuffy car and stretched, looking up at the new house in his old neighbourhood. He was finally home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: okay guys Hey! this has gotten a much better response then I thought it would so here is chapter 2. I had to quickly finish it because my laptop sucks and needs to go in for repairs so I won't be able to update for a while after this until I get it back. I'm posting it over on my mothers laptop luckily I was able to send it to myself threw email before I had to send it away. I read it over to check for grammar and spelling mistakes but I'm dyslexic so I may of missed a few so forgive me!

Hope you all enjoy.

Oc's Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid and Rave belongs to Kirakurry

I will wait for you

Chapter 2

Luckily Edds parents let him go meet Ed and eddy before unpacking his belongings, he was just so excited he couldn't wait any longer. He adjusted his beanie and walked down the street, not much had changes since he had left, everyones houses looked the same though some had gained some tacky pink flamingos or have a new paint job done on them but other then that, things were pretty much the same, except his old house, he stopped and stared at the fimilar building, though this was probably weird to anyone who noticed him watching from the inside of it, but as far as he could tell no one was home there was no car in the driveway. Before he knew it he was reminiscing.

Nat was walking down the street with his best friend Kevin, they had been best friends ever since he had moved there, okay well that was a lie. Kevin was a bit pissed at him for no reason when he first moved here which to this day he has no idea why, but whatever, they became friends slowly over time and now they were practically inseparable. They had just finished playing foot ball in the park with a few of their other friends so they decided to chill out at his house for a while. When they approached his house he saw a lanky and strange guy wearing a beanie he had never seen before around town in the distance staring at his house. Nat stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side mostly confused on what the other guy was doing, he had never seen him here before and he practically new everyone. Kevin stopped walking and turned to look at Nat,

"Dude, you okay?" his friend asked worried.

"... There is a strange lanky dude in front of my house... oh my god do I have a stalker?! " he asked worried to him self more so then to Kevin. "I knew this would happen one day, it was only a matter of time before my good looks started to cause me trouble." he sighed to himself.

His Ginger friend turned his attention to the person standing infront of nats house and glared, "... is that Double Dork?" Kevin asked himself.

"Double what now?" Nat asked his friend feeling out of the loop of some inside joke Kevin had.

"Oh uh... he is the guy who lived there before you moved in... he used to hang out with the idiot duo.. Ed and eddy... they used to be the dumbass trio. They call him Double Dee because his name is spelled with two D's instead of one plus its hard enough to keep track of all those ed's ." Kevin said reassuring his friend not to worry even if he said it in a pissed off tone. "He is probably just checking out the place."

Nat often wondered why this guy leaving pissed Kevin off so much, he just thought Kevin had a big giant crush on the guy.

"Oh.. he is that guy? isn't he also the guy you used to bitch about when you were little about how he didn't say good bye to you?" Nat said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up and I was bitching because he didn't say good bye to anyone except Ed and Eddy, it was rude." Kevin said well blushing a bit out of embarrassment. Nat loved teasing Kevin it was one of his favorite hobbies along with flirting, being hilarious and being awesome.

"Well then I guess it's time I should introduce myself." Nat smirked nudging Kevin with his elbow before approaching the sockheaded boy. "Excuse me!" Nat said trying to gets Edd's attention.

Edd jumped at the sudden voice that was calling to him, then he remember that he was staring at some strangers house and not his own so this was concidered creepy, How long had he been staring? He sort of lost track of time well remembering the time Ed broke into his house and ate everything in his fridge all well he was sleeping walking. He quickly turned his attention to the voice.. a boy with green hair and a taller ginger boy who looked oddly farmiliar were approaching him... was that Kevin?

"How long have you been staring at my house dude? talk about creepy." the aqua haired boy said as he got into Edd's personal space. Did this guy not know anything about bounderies..

"M-my sincere apologies... I used to live in your house and I got caught up remenising over the past. I'm sorry." Edd said as he took a step back from the freckled faced boy. Edd felt bad for his lack of manners but he hoped the other was not cross with him.

"It's okay darling, no worries just glad you aren't a stalker." the boy said jokingly. "Name's Nat by the way, and I take it you obviously already know Kevin since he keeps glaring at you."

Kevin had his arms crossed at this point, "So what are you doing here double dweeb?" he asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Double Dweeb really? Wow Kevin your insults are astounding." Nat said sarcastically pretending to be impressed with his friend. Edd couldn't help but laugh a bit. Which earned Nat a quick but hard punch on his right arm.

"Ow.." the green haired teen mumbled well rubbing his now sore arm.

"Um.. well my parents and I moved back today.. my father got another promotion that required him to be closer to the main company which is settled here." he said a bit nervous, he was always a bit nervous when meeting new people but once he got comfortable around them he usually stopped.

"That's great, congrats to your da-" Nat was then intrrupted by his cell phone going off.

_**"I'm sexy and I know it, I'm Sexy and I know it, Check it out, Check it out wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah. "**_

"Sorry excuse me." Nat said before answering his phone, "All beautiful and sexy Nat here how may I help you?" he talked into his phone before walking off leaving Kevin and Edd alone.

Kevin and Edd just stared at each other for a while, neither had really anything to say to the other but the awkward silence was just killing edd.

"So.. how do you fair Kevin? Its been a while since we've seen each other huh?" Edd asked trying to break the tention.

"I see you still talk like a dork." Kevin said in a bitter tone. "So I take it you are on your way to see your idiot friends?"

Edd nodded, "Indeed I am.. though Ed and Eddy have no idea that I'm here I wish to surprise them , so if you could not tell them about me being here that would be wonderful." Edd said hoping Kevin would be nice enough to keep his meeting with him a secret.

"You mean like how you kept the fact you were moving away a secret and didn't tell anyone?" Kevin asked sounding irritated.

Edd was a bit lost for words, was Kevin insulted over the fact he didn't say goodbye to anyone other then Ed and Eddy? They were never close so he figured he didn't have too... heck Kevin bullied him he didn't even deserve a goodbye. Edd was just about to open his mouth but Kevin spoke before he could.

"Nevermind." Kevin mumbled. "Nat I'm out! Text me later." he shouted at his friend who was still on the phone, Nat gave Kevin a simple wave acknowledging him a goodbye as he laughed into his phone. "Welcome back Double Dork. Hope to see you in the Halls." Kevin said as he bumped into Edd shoulder with his on purpose.

Edd watched Kevin walk way still confused about what just happened before realizing he had to meet Ed and Eddy he took his leave and continued on his way to Ed's house. He could tell this year of highschool was already going to be a bitch.


End file.
